make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Tucker
relationships = Kaylie Cruz( in love with/soulmate) Kaylie Cruz (friends) Payson keeler (friends) Lauren Tanner (friends) Carter Anderson (former friends) Austin Tucker is a men's Olympic gold medalist in make it or break it the show and he also has a special and strong relationship/bond with Kaylie Cruz ❤️ Season 2 First shown in Season 2 episode "All or Nothing", he is immediately shown as a player. Given his reputation, Emily and the other girls initially dislike him, but when Austin saves Emily when she's stuck in a French train station, they begin to form a friendship. In the next episode, "Battle of the Flexes", Austin joins the Rock crew and starts to train there, much to Kaylie's dismay. Austin then tries to renovate the gym to his liking, starting an all out war between the boys and the girls. As time progresses, Kaylie's dislike for him grows when she thinks Emily and Austin are getting too close. The truth, however, is that Austin is helping Emily towards her dream. In "Party Gone Out of Bounds", Austin invites the girls to a party at his new lake house. Despite Kaylie's controlling behavior, the girls end up going, and Kaylie and Austin kiss. Their relationship becomes very complicated with love and jealousy combined. When Kaylie begins starving herself and doing rigorous workouts, Austin warns her not to push herself too hard. He tells her about his sister who became too skinny and wound up getting hurt, ending her gymnastics career. Austin tells Kaylie's parents about his concern and admits he is crazy about her. They ignore him. After a stint in rehab, Kaylie recovers, though she still isn't fond of him since he told her parents about her anorexia. Refusing to give up, Austin helps Kaylie with her moves and she earns a spot on the World team as an alternate. After Payson gets hurt, Kaylie fills her spot and makes them #1 in the country. Kaylie and Austin get closer and closer as he helps her recover. Austin kinda has a thing for Kaylie Cruz. He opens up to Kaylie about his sister having anorexia. But she also died because she pushed it to far. Austin supports Kaylie all the way.He can tell if something is wrong with one sign. Along the way Kaylie slowly opens up to him. Kaylie is mad at him for punching Emily's boyfriend in the stomach. He is really confused and doesn't understand why Kaylie is mad. After explaining to him, He said " I was trying to protect you" But Kaylie hated the fact that nobody will let her do things on her own. At the end of season 2 Austin is seen in a pool with many girls. The reporter asks if he has a girlfriend. Which he responds by saying, "If I had a girlfriend could I do this?" and kisses all of the girls. Kaylie sees this and gets upset, Austin then follows her and tells her that he had to do that because being a "player" is part of his image. Later in the episode, when the girls win worlds, Kaylie and Austin are together and another reporter asks if he has a girlfriend. Kaylie looks at Austin and he replies, "Yes, I do," Season 3 In the beginning of season 3, Austin and Kaylie are still dating. Austin promises Mr. Cruz that he will take care of his girl while she is in training camp with him. They soon become " The Golden Couple". The Golden Couple starts to try out for things at camp. Everything Austin does they ask for Kaylie. Austin doesn't make the team. He says it's Kaylie's fault. They break up. He leaves all the photos and stuff for Kaylie. Later when Kaylie is drugged by Wendy, he comes back. He tells her not to give up on the people she loves and he apologizes. Although she doesn't know if to trust him again, after being hurt, they get back together..